1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present application relate to supplying geographical and traffic information using radio frequency identification (RFID), and more particularly, to supplying geographical information and traffic information to a driver using an RFID tag mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods of supplying geographical information, there are methods of supplying geographical information to drivers using a global positioning system (GPS) or mobile phones.
However, the various methods of supplying geographical information using GPS have problems. For example, these systems are subject to communication obstacles when passing through a tunnel or because of the influence of adverse weather. A further disadvantage is, when changing data related to the geographical information, the new data should must be downloaded.
The method of supplying the geographical information by using a mobile phone also has problems associated with communication obstacles. Additionally, whenever using a geographical information supply service, a user connects to a server for supplying the geographical information, and the number of simultaneous users of the service may be limited.